eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Tradeskill Timeline
Tradeskillers have a series of quests available to them outside of the standard, repeatable rush orders and work orders. These quests yield rewards including advanced recipe books, tradeskill cloaks, faction, and tradeskill experience. All tradeskill quests can be performed by low level adventurers, although they do require visiting progressively higher level (and more dangerous) zones. Invisibility or Stealth and/or grouping with a group of high level adventurers is recommended. The information here is organized by level ranges, but it is beneficial to read a bit ahead of your character's current tradeskill level. In many cases, the level range in the section titles is "soft" and you may be able start or even complete some steps before reaching the level range in the section's title. For example, the Artisan Epic timeline has steps that can be started well before attaining level 80. What's not included There are several quests in EQ2 which require tradeskill ability but do not provide any inherent rewards to tradeskillers. Quests which are not elaborated upon in this timeline include those that: * yield recipes (e.g. Kicking the Bird Out of the Nest, Golden Acorn, ...) * grant harvesting items (e.g. Reinforcing a Relic...) * simply require you to craft something (e.g. A Thorn of Old, An Axe from the Past, ...) * simply require you to harvest something (e.g. Casualties of the War of the Fay, These Boots Were Made For..., ...) Some of the above quests will help you gain tradeskill experience by crafting. However, they do not cleanly fit into a clear progressive series of quests. Also, the quests themselves do not grant you direct tradeskill experience, per se - just the opportunity to craft the relatively high level items needed to complete the quests. Alternative and Complimentary Quests Other quests, like those offered during the City Festivals, Moonlight Enchantments, and some holiday-themed events like Frostfell offer tradeskill XP that is not designed for a specific trade, but still good for gaining levels. A great compliment to the quest series here is the harvesting-themed series: A Gathering Obsession Timeline. Many who take up a trade will do the Tradeskill Timeline and the Gathering Obsession Timeline in tandem, as the harvesting quests help you gather the needed materials for the Tradeskill Timeline. The Harvesting quests also supply coin and gear that is extremely useful in your tradeskill progress. Tradeskill Quest Progression as envisioned by SoE for GU 57 Information provided from the Tradeskill Panel slides at the 2010 Fan Faire # Level 1 - 9: "If I Had A Hammer" intro & tutorial # Level 10 - 19: New Halas good/evil # Level 20 - 29: Butcherblock # Level 30 - 39: Steamfont # Level 40 - 49: Lavastorm # Level 50 - 59: Mara quests, Far Seas missions & TSO # Level 60 - 69: Kunark sokokar questline # Level 70 - 79: Kunark factions, epic quest # Level 80 - 89: Sentinel's Fate factions, signature quest Levels 1-9: Crafting Tutorial Timeline New tradeskillers are given an opportunity to try out all nine tradeskill classes and determine their favorite. # Optional: Talk to a Crafting Trainer to receive artisan level 2. # Optional starting quest: Becoming a Crafter in Timorous Deep (level 1, available to all characters). # Optional harvesting quest: Tutorial: Learning to Harvest (adventurer level 2) - harvesting on any T1 zone # Optional tradeskill quest: If I Had A Hammer (adventurer level 5) # Tutorial: Forging Ahead (tradeskill level 3) - crafting # Tutorial: Countering Problems (4) - crafting # Tutorial: Learning to Cook (5) - crafting # Tutorial: The Art of Weapons (6) - crafting # Tutorial: Scribing Scrolls (7) - crafting # Tutorial: Alchemical Experiments (8) - crafting # Tutorial: Essential Outfitting (9) - crafting #* If you gain Artisan level 9 before completing this quest, gain level 10 before turning it in. (See below.) Levels 5-100 Shipwrecked Timeline Shipwrecked Timeline introduced with Altar of Malice expansion Intended to introduce new players to some new concepts, guide tradeskillers past areas where there are other tradeskill quests they may also want to pick up, and reward recipes for some useful-at-all-levels items. For new players/characters this questline is intended to be spaced out through their whole career levelling up. Levels 10-19 Once you have attained Artisan level 9, you must choose your crafting class by talking to a Crafting Trainer and choosing either Scholar, Craftsman or Outfitter. You will reach level 10 upon contacting this NPC. Most players will want to do this before turning in Tutorial: Essential Outfitting, since you can gain more tradeskill experience that way. For artisan levels 10 through 19, there are new tradeskill quests. There is a questline in New Halas, for example, that gives a rare for each quest completed and at the end you can buy all the level 10-19 advanced books for a few silver each. You can also gain experience by crafting items. Upon reaching Artisan level 19, you will once again need to make a choice on your tradeskilling career. You will gain level 20 by talking to a Crafting Trainer and choosing your Artisan subclass from: * If you're a Scholar: ** Jeweler (Scout combat arts, belts, scarves, rings, earrings etc.) ** Sage (Mage and Priest scrolls) ** Alchemist (Fighter combat arts, spells, poisons and potions) * If you're an Outfitter: ** Tailor (Cloth and Leather Armor etc.) ** Armorsmith (Plate and Chain Armor) ** Weaponsmith (for metal weapons) * If you're a Craftsman: ** Woodworker (Staves, Bows, totems, ammo, wooden weapons etc.) ** Provisioner (food and drink) ** Carpenter (house items, repair kits, sales displays and altars etc.) You will need: *Good aligned: **19 Tuber Strands **4 Tanned Leather **1 Electrum Cluster **2 Iron Cluster **1 Rough Turquoise **12 Severed Maple **16 glowing filaments **8 Glowing Sandpaper **2 glowing coal *Evil aligned: **19 maple lumber **1 tanned leather **4 electrum cluster **24 iron cluster **8 glowing candles **24 glowing coal Levels 15-60: Tradeskill Writs and Craftsman Timeline Starting at level 15, you may perform repeatable City Tradeskill Tasks Quests to earn tradeskill experience, faction with your tradeskill society, Status points, and money. (See article: Tradeskill Writs for further information.) Tradeskill City Tasks are broken up into Rush Orders (available from level 20), which require you to craft 6 items in a limited time (currently 8 minutes, 30 seconds) and Work Orders (available from level 15), which require you to craft 12 items with no time limit. See any Rush Orders or Work Orders for your tradeskill writs. In addition to these repeatable quests, there are a series of optional quests which yield faction, advanced recipe books, and special tradeskill cloaks. This tradeskill quest line is called the Craftsman Timeline: At level 15 Tradeskill, the Tradeskill AA tree is now open. # Journeyman Service (20) - harvesting in The Thundering Steppes # Tradesman Service (35) - crafting # Advanced Tradesman Service (45) - crafting # Advanced Journeyman Tasks (55) - crafting several items for an NPC in the Sinking Sands (a T6 zone) # Senior Crafter Service (60) - harvesting and collecting items and objects in Tenebrous Tangle (a T7 zone) and crafting Levels 20-30: Butcherblock Mountains Cordelia Galeston * A Binding Contract <--- includes the supply list for Butcherblock Mountains crafting quests! * For the Greater Goods * Freelance Fletcher * Turning Turtle * The Bear Essentials * Dwarven Blades Bartleby Blatherback * Dwarven Blades * Alternate Assayer * Smith-on-the-Spot * Good Ore Bad? Horned Mountain Saliraptor ~ Ellerith Groundspark quest line (Available at level 30; requires different supplies from other Butcherblock quests) * Dirt Digging <-- Includes supply list needed to complete the leaper mount questline * Dirty Work (Tradeskill) * Tools For Their Trade * Further Research * Over Their Heads Levels 30-40 Steamfont Karalyn Cinderton * Material Support <--- includes the supply list for Steamfont Mountains crafting quests! * Essaying Assaying * Building A Better Dummy, Part 1 Jamie Sprocketbreaker * 'Snot A Problem * You're In The Gnarmy Now * Beaks Away! Adam Cogbuster * Building A Better Dummy, Part 2 * Building A Better Dummy, Part 3 Levels 40-50: Lavastorm With LU51, Lavastorm got a handful of tradeskill quests added to its content. Purrla *Crafty Sootfoots: Scouting About (45) <--- includes the materials shopping list for Lavastorm crafting quests! *Crafty Sootfoots: Another Man's Treasure (45) *Crafty Sootfoots: Corporate Espionage (45) Smakametta *Sootfoot Service: Special Delivery (45) *Sootfoot Service: Bellowing for Help (45) *Sootfoot Service: Ore Spillage (45) *Sootfoot Service: Repairing the Repairs (45) *Sootfoot Service: Hot Rocks (45) After completing all these quests, your final reward is a Sootfoot Armoring Secrets recipe book. There are also two new red shiny collections available: Sootfoot Forge Scraps (Lavastorm) and Deathfist Forge Scraps (Zek) which allows you to craft the Sootfoot and Deathfist armors in your home or guild hall. Level 50: Sages Only This is the quest that allows Sages to craft player-written books. # (50) Levels 50-80: The Shadow Odyssey Crafting You can begin getting the various quests, missions, and writs once you attain tradeskill level 50. Before you begin, complete the recommended faction quest: Ship Out in the Moors of Ykesha. :Doing so increases the tradeskill quest options in the following ways: #It acts as an "formal introduction" to the Far Seas Supply Division and Kaisha Swifteasel, which allows you to access the unlimited repeatable tradeskill writs. #It opens up numerous quests from three different factions in Moors of Ykesha. 'Isle of Mara Quests' The Far Seas Supply Division of the The Far Seas Trading Company has set up shop on the Isle of Mara and needs your help. *Quests from: NPCs Kaisha Swifteasel or Madria Varas **You *may* not see a quest feather above the staffers' head. Right click on them and hail them anyway to get their quests. *Priority orders are "picked up" from desk near the two quest-giving NPCs. 'Solo Tradeskill Missions' The Priority Orders: For Immediate Assignments are from a desk at (near Madria) and vary daily. The cycle of options resets each Wednesday at 11pm PST. Click on the desk to get one of these. :Examples of possible quests include: #Far Seas Supply Division - A Recipe for Disaster (50) #Far Seas Supply Division - Rescuing the Relics (50) - may require access, see quest page for details #Far Seas Supply Division - Restocking the Stores (50) 'Group Tradeskill or Solo Missions' The quests from Madria Varas are better suited to groups, but can be completed solo. *The offered quest changes hourly and the instances for these quests can be reset after 1 hour and 30 minutes (tested on 12/6/2014), therefore each quest can be completed every four hours if you so choose. *Buy the Mission Stone from Koros Splinterlimb (ground floor) for a quick transport to the tradeskill instance. *It is possible to solo the group tradeskill mission, but extremely difficult. The crafted items are level 70 and were designed to be completed by one person of each trade. Because of this it is somewhat hard to do with non-main crafting profession abilities. *Be sure to counter all the tradeskill events, as some will reward you with rares or Far Seas Tokens. :Possible quests you may get include: #Shipyard Services (50) -- The Shipyard Cove in The Commonlands #Clockwork Rescue (50) -- The Clockwork Workshop, entered from within the Gnomeland Security Headquarters in Steamfont Mountains. #Emergency Portal Repairs (50) -- Palace of the Ancient One from The Overlook in Moors of Ykesha #Supply Stocking (50) -- Firemyst Gully: Supply Shortage in Antonica 'Repeatable Faction Writs' Far Seas Supply Division repeatable faction writs are available in The Isle of Mara. Numerous faction writs are offered for all artisans at level 54, 59, 64, 69, 74, and 79. *One example is the Far Seas Arcana Requisition 54 (Rush Order) Mara Rewards Solo and group Missions are available offer a variety of rewards including tradeskill jewelry, recipe books for Primal Velium Shard armor (group mission instance loot), and Far Seas Trading Company Tokens. These tokens can be used to purchase tradeskill-appropriate jewelry, cloaks, mounts, clothing, limited charge recipes, and recipe books for Void Shard and Mark of Manaar armor. To see the token cost of items and a list of what's available, see the information page for the merchant, Koros Splinterlimb. 'Moors of Ykesha Solo Quests' In addition to the Isle of Mara writs and missions, various faction quests can be found in Moors of Ykesha. In addition to some tradeskill experience, finishing these quests should give you a good start to having enough faction to purchase some of the items from the faction merchants in the camps. :Faction can be raised with: *Survival Accord at Firmroot Moot and also the two rival camps of *the Guktan Guard (in Tupta) and *Clan Grobb, all of which have some nice clothing and other rewards. If you completed Ship Out, you can also go back to get one daily tradeskill quest from each of the tradeskill representatives. By doing so you can improve their faction (and possibly reduce the faction to the rival). *'Mug in Firmroot Moot' for one of the following: *# Firmroot Moot Meet *# Survival Concerns *'Varick Stoutheart in Tupta' for one of the following: *# Termite Troubles, Part I *# Termite Troubles, Part II *# Termite Troubles, Part III *# Termite Troubles, Part IV *'Zubzub in Grobb' for one of the following: *# Zubzub's Munchies, Part I *# Zubzub's Munchies, Part II *# Zubzub's Munchies, Part III *# Zubzub's Munchies, Part IV Level 55: Fallen Dynasty At level 50 you can start the Fallen Dynasty quests in The Village of Shin (Island of Mara) to receive a special 36-slot harvesting bag, plus a charm to improve your tradeskill success chance as well as two pieces of unique handcrafted furniture. # Prerequisite: Improving Relations with the Locals (55) - speaking to NPCs # Your artisan class-specific Fallen Dynasty Tradeskill Quest (55) - all quests include harvesting #*Armorer: The Honor in Armor #*Tailor: The Villagers' New Clothes #*Weaponsmith: The Silken Sword #*Alchemist: Spark's Aflame #*Jeweler: The Jeweler's Mystery #*Sage: The Legendary Paper #*Carpenter: Death's Table #*Woodworker: Kim's Totem Class #*Provisioner: Providing for an Exotic Feast A Gathering Obsession Though this is not a quest series limited to those who take up a tradeskill, this series was first introduced to help tradeskill enthusiasts gain special gear and bonuses that support their style of gameplay. *It can be started at any adventure or tradeskill level. *When it was introduced, the series assumed players would level up harvesting (gathering) skills of all types, hence the name of the series. Then harvesting skills were radically changed in 2013. The minimum skill now applies ONLY to the ability to get a rare material while harvesting. *Rewards of interest include the Cloak of the Harvester to boost gathering skills while out in the world and a "pack pony" that can be summoned (a spell) as a pet. The player may then command the pony to harvest tradeskill materials for any tier up to 100. See the A Gathering Obsession Timeline for a full list of quests, details on the rewards, plus tips and tricks related to the series. Level 60: Tenebrous Tangle On Vicious Breeding Grounds. Grants the artisan version of the gliding mount, Bridled Wind Komodo Darga Fleetpaw #Digging For Grubs Captain Velgre #Come And Get It! #Warm on the Outside Shio Laugerwithe #Warm on the Inside #Fruit of Your Labor Levels 65-70: Sokokar Timeline This is a Rise of Kunark quest timeline for artisans (starting as early as level 65) which rewards both a "fluff" pet and access to the Kunark travel system by way of Sokokar. The sokokar is the primary means of transportation through the vast Kunark zones. This quest series starts on the docks of the Kylong Plains. If you have already completed the adventuring timeline rewarding the pet sokokar, you won't be rewarded it a second time (and vice versa). # Fangs Away! (68) # An Eye in the Sky (69) # Sticking My Ore In (69) # Preparations for the Rescue (70) # Is It Good News? (70) Level 70: Alchemists Only This is the quest that allows Alchemists to distill dusts into higher level ones. # (70) Levels 70-75: Rise of Kunark Crafting Due to the conflicts between races in the Rise of Kunark expansion, tradeskilling is divided into factions. Bathezid's Watch, Riliss, and Legion of Danak each initially greet outsiders with hostility and will kill you on sight. Level 70 tradeskillers can start questing with the New Lands, New Profits quest to gain enough faction with Bathezid's Watch and Riliss to enter and tradeskill in these areas. This quest is especially challenging to low level adventurers as it requires traveling into the Fens of Nathsar which is full of high level mobs. Making use of stealth, invisibility, and grouping up with high level adventurers are recommended. Careful use of the Leaper mount makes this fairly easy. Level 75 tradeskillers can get High Risks, Higher Profits - Part 1 and gain enough faction with Legion of Danak to enter and tradeskill in the Danak Shipyard area. Again, this quest can be challenging to finish as you need to navigate through areas of high level mobs. Once you complete the questline, you will be able to perform tradeskilling writs (tasks) for the relevant factions. Gaining -20,000 faction with Bathezid's Watch will allow you to start your Epic Tradeskill quest at level 80. Gaining +20,000 and +30,000 faction with Bathezid's Watch, Riliss, and/or Legion of Danak gives you access to special recipe books from each faction for unique items you can craft. #New Lands, New Profits (70) -- Bathezid's Watch and Riliss factions #High Risks, Higher Profits - Part 1 (75) -- Legion of Danak faction and tradeskill experience #Not Your Ordinary Messenger - Part 1 #A Master's Back to Basics #Not Your Ordinary Messenger - Part 2 #High Risks, Higher Profits - Part 2 Level 80: Artisan Epic Timeline Just as those who adventure can get an epic weapon by completing an epic quest series, tradeskill enthusiasts get an epic quest series too! *Steps to prepare for this quest series can be started at level 70 and faction requirements can be started at level 72. Examples of Rewards: *A cloak themed to each tradeskill class and with bonuses that benefit that class most (e.g. Cloak of the Master Alchemist) *A prefix title specific to your character's trade. For example Master Armorer. *The Earring of the Solstice which allows you to see Master Artisan Red Shinies :See the Artisan Epic Timeline for full details on prerequisites and recommend preparations. #Sarnak Supply Stocking (80) #Bixie Distraction (80) #Anything for Jumjum (80) #Scholar Errands, Outfitter Errands, or Craftsman Errands (80) #The Proof of the Pudding (80) Levels 80-90: Sentinel's Fate Crafting Sentinel's Fate introduced a lot of new quests for crafters. To keep this page organized, you will find the details on a separate page: Sentinel's Fate Crafting Timeline Level 90: Destiny of Velious Crafting Destiny of Velious introduced a lot of new quests for crafters. To keep this page organized, you will find the details on a separate page: Destiny of Velious Crafting Timeline * Blessed Coldain Prayer Shawl * Flying Mount * Pack Pony * Level 90-92: The Withered Lands Crafting With the release of Skyshrine, a new tier of crafting materials, recipe books, and quests were introduced. The details can be found on a separate page: The Withered Lands Crafting Timeline *Normal and Advanced 91 and 92 tradeskill books for your tradeskill class Level 95: Scars of the Awakened Crafting Scars of the Awakened added a number of new tradeskill quests. The details can be found on a separate page: Scars of the Awakened Crafting Timeline *The Hand of the Maker Level 95: Tears of Veeshan Crafting Tears of Veeshan added a number of new tradeskill quests. The details can be found on a separate page: Tears of Veeshan Crafting Timeline Level 95-100: Altar of Malice Crafting Altar of Malice added a number of new tradeskill quests. The details can be found on a separate page: Altar of Malice Crafting Timeline *Mark of the Far Seas *Tuesday "daily tradeskill" as a rare chance that you get rallic pack pattern for Rallic Pack Level 100: Terrors of Thalumbra Crafting Terrors of Thalumbra added a number of new tradeskill quests. The details can be found on a separate page: Terrors of Thalumbra Crafting Timeline *Empowered Censer of Containment Level 100: Kunark Ascending Crafting Kunark Ascending added a number of new tradeskill quests. The details can be found on a separate page: Kunark Ascending Crafting Timeline *An Obulus Frontier Garden - every 24 hours you can get 1 rare from "Kunark Ascending" and a bag of harvests either for "Planes of Prophecy" or "Chaos Descending" *The Ability Summon Artisan's Gathering Goblin reduces the base casting speed of all harvesting abilities to 1.5 seconds. Level 101-110: Planes of Prophecy The Planes of Prophecy expansion raises the level cap to 110, which includes new writs and new quests to be released after the expansion launch. The details can be found on a separate page: Planes of Prophecy Crafting Timeline * Gaggelu Pearwood - Tradeskill familiar * Artisan's Harvest Stash - spell for a extra bag for harvests and fuels. Level 110: Chaos Descending The Chaos Descending expansion added a number of new tradeskill quests. The details can be found on a separate page: Chaos Descending Crafting Timeline *Crystal Shard Backpack - 88 slot backpack with an appearance The LU109 added a number of new tradeskill quests. The details can be found on a separate page: Mischief and Mayhem Crafting Timeline Category:Timelines Category:Tradeskilling Far Seas Supply Division Category:Solo Timelines Category:Tradeskills Category:Solo Quests